Problem: Simplify the expression. $(k+2)(4k+7)$
Answer: First distribute the ${k+2}$ onto the ${4k}$ and ${7}$ $ = {4k}({k+2}) + {7}({k+2})$ Then distribute the ${4k}.$ $ = ({4k} \times {k}) + ({4k} \times {2}) + {7}({k+2})$ $ = 4k^{2} + 8k + {7}({k+2})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 4k^{2} + 8k + ({7} \times {k}) + ({7} \times {2})$ $ = 4k^{2} + 8k + 7k + 14$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4k^{2} + 15k + 14$